


Yes, Ma'am

by GabbyD



Series: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Belle smiled down at her pet. She always loved when he pleaded so pretty for her.Day 5 - Leather.





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daysinthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthesun/gifts).



> Almost too late but it's still day 5 here for me so here it comes!

She watched as he whined and cried for more, his bottom red as he pushed it against her toy in such a needy way Belle had to stop him before he came too early. Such an eager pet she had found herself. 

“Shh, have patience,” she chided kindly, “you don’t want to end it now that I just started, would you?” Adam shook his head, panting, and tried to stay still as she let him go. “Good boy.” 

“Please,” he begged. “ _Harder_.”  

Belle smiled down at her pet. She always loved when he pleaded so pretty, ever since she told Adam her wildest fantasies, almost expecting him to judge her—after all, what man would want to submit and be fucked by his wife?—and instead seeing his eyes shine at the idea and having him almost beg for it, his face flushed red. Oh, but how he loved to be taken apart by her, to take her pretty wooden cock deep inside of him until he cries of overstimulation and yet still begs for more. To be her good boy. To be _hers_.  

“Of course, my dear.” 

She thrusted into him, hard and slow, teasing every moan and curse out of him not caring who could listen to his pleads and her praises. Her nails scratched his sides in angry red lines as Belle went deeper and deeper, the toy disappearing from view completely in each thrust.

“Please, please, please,” Adam chanted desperate, “please, ma’am— _fuck_ , Belle, please!” 

Belle nodded, kissing his neck and shoulders, pushing him from the edge of his orgasm. 

“Do it, pretty boy. Come on. Let it all out for me.” 

And he did. He sobbed as he came all over himself, Belle not stopping for a second, almost not letting him breath until he was soft and weak and too oversensitive to continue. They kissed then, sweetly and in love, distracting Adam from the emptiness as she removed herself from him and moved his sweaty hair away from his forehead and eyes. “I love you.”

His smile and eyes told her the answer he was too weak to say outloud:  _ I love you too. _

She went to remove the toy but he stopped her, dropping to his shaking knees without needing to be prompted after doing it so many times, kissing the leather in her hips that held her cock in place before pulling it down carefully and looking up at her, waiting for permission. At her nod he buries his face in her like a starving man, eating her out and polishing her pearl with his trained tongue just the way he knows drives her crazy, moaning into her as Belle pulls at his hair. His still growing beard burning her tights with his movements in a way that would leave marks in the morning. 

Adam makes her come twice before she’s satisfied and pulls him into the bed with her, sharing kisses and love confessions until they fell asleep, exhausted and well-pleased.  

A leather harness left forgotten on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they feed the author's soul <3


End file.
